A Mother's Love
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: Harry and Hermione's 17 year old son has a very special gift for Hermione on Mother's Day. SONGFIC! PLEASE REVIEW AND LISTEN TO SONG WHILE READING!


**A Mother's Love**

**A/N- Hi guys long time, no update. I don't own HP or the JB song (Turn to You) But I wish I did. For the sake of this, James wrote the song, Not Justin Bieber. HPTwin OUT! **

Harry and Hermione walked up the grand stone steps that led to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the annual school talent show (and coincidentally, Mother's Day). Their 17 year old son , James, had asked them to come for the show and neither could figure out why. Lilly, their 3 year old daughter had made Hermione a card on the morning (HAPPY MUDDERS DAY MUMMY!) and also dressed in her best dress for this occasion. James was their unexpected surprise. Harry had been beside himself as they were both only 17 when he was born. With one more on the way, the small family were just as happy as any other.

"Mum, Dad, Lilly!" A low voice shouted through the crowded hall.

"James, come here sweetie." Hermione said, swooping upon her son and hugging him tightly. "You've grown so much since we last saw you.

"Thanks Mum, you look beautiful with my little Brother or Sister in there somewhere." He beamed back.

"Hey, Junior." Harry chuckled, hugging his son tightly.

"Hey, Dad. Who's this gorgeous girl? That surely can't be my little sister, Lilly? Can it?" He said, releasing his Father and picking up his sister.

"_All audience to their seats please." _Minerva McGonagall's voice rang through the hall, causing a lot of people to start.

"You still gonna go through with the plan?" Harry said, addressing his son while his Wife was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, just tell Mum that I'm wishing my friends luck. I'm up first anyway." He replied, running backstage.

Harry eventually found Hermione chatting to Luna Weasley who, also, was supporting her son (Axel, 14) and got her to their third row seats.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Professor McGonagall shouted, earning a cheer from the students and an enthusiastic applause from the parents. "We have an enjoyable show planned for you tonight! I think we should crack right on with proceedings. Our first performer is James Sirius Potter!"

James walked onto the stage looking at his feet nervously. He saw his mother's shocked expression as she clapped and cheered for her son and he immediately became more confident. His guitar slung over his shoulder he spoke into the microphone slowly.

"Um… Hi, I'm James. I want to dedicate my performance to my Mum. Her name is Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger. I wanted to give you something personal this year, not just a card and a pencil or photo frame. I got you something a bit more exiting. This is for you. Happy Mother's Day Mum."

He spun his tan wood guitar to his front and put his capo on the second fret. He started singing with as much emotion as he could.

_You worked two jobs_

_To keep a roof up over our heads_

(J**ames, Hermione and Harry sitting in a dingy flat, the latter two working out bills.)**

_You chose life for me_

_No you never gave up_

_I admire you for the strength you instilled in me_

**(Hermione teaching James how to walk and holding her arms out to him)**

_You were so young_

_You were just my age when you had me_

_Mom, you were so brave_

**(Hermione in a hospital bed, just 17 years old, looking exhausted and sweaty, holding a new-born boy in her arms as Harry looks on, proud of his wife)**

_There was nothing that would stop or get in our way_

_And I know you will always be there for me_

**(Harry and Hermione fighting off a dozen death eaters during the final battle)**

_So when you're lost and you're tired_

_When you're broken in two_

_Let my love take you higher_

_Cause I still turn to you 3x_

**(Hermione picking a 5 year old James up who had just fallen off his 'Big boy' bike)**

_It was '94_

_The year that everything started to change_

**(Hermione's parents kicking her out)**

_From before, You had to be a woman_

_You were forced to change your ways_

_To change your ways_

**(Hermione getting a job, saving everything for her unborn baby)**

_Then you found the Lord_

_You gave your life to Him_

**(Harry and Hermione getting married, Baptized and Christening James)**

_And you could not ignore_

_The love he had for you_

_And I wanted more of your heart_

**(James going to Sunday school and playing in Church)**

_So when you're lost and you're tired_

_When you're broken in two_

_Let my love take you higher_

_Cause I still turn to you._

**(James hugging Hermione after his first break-up)**

_I don't know what I'd do if you left me_

_So please don't go away_

_Everything that you are is who I am_

_Who I am today._

A picture projected behind him of a five year old James on his broom, Hermione hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek.

_So when you're lost and you're tired_

_When you're broken in two_

_Let my love take you higher_

_Cause I still turn to you. 3x_

**(Hermione waving James off at Platform 9 ¾ in his first year)**

_Cause I, I turn to you…_

A thunderous applause greeted him as he finished. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he looked at Hermione who, as he guessed, was crying.


End file.
